General Knowledge
by Revvie-S
Summary: The Stargate Program goes public and General O'Neill must deal with damage control in the aftermath of the disclosure. SamJack relationship develops. Series.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: Truly a 'work in progress', this started when I began imagining all the mayhem that could result if the Stargate became public knowledge. So hang on while we explore the possibilities! After the events of Seasons 8, Sam and Jack are in a budding romantic relationship as this fic begins. _

_

* * *

_

Sam's hands gripped the steering wheel so tensely that her knuckles shone white from the force. She drove steadily home from a grueling day at the SGC, if maybe a tad too fast, through the darkening twilight towards her house.

Her dark, empty, quiet, house.

Daniel had come by her lab this morning with the news he was engaged. Great news, really it was, and no one deserved to be happy more than he.

Engaged to Sarah. She deserved happiness too, more than most, after the unthinkable experience of being a host to Osiris, and the unbelievable second chance she now had at a life free of the Goa'uld.

Teal'C had left last week to be with the free Jaffa. He had promised to return, but Sam didn't really believe him.

Janet was gone, forever. Sam missed her today more than usual. But she missed her all the time, every day.

She was almost home when she suddenly decided she couldn't face being alone.

There was only one place left to go, then. Without a second thought, she turned in the direction of Jack's house, desperately willing him to be home, knowing that he was her refuge, even if she didn't know what else he was to her. Yet. Or ever. Whenever she was honest enough to stop fighting it, she knew Jack was her anchor.

He would understand.

As she pulled onto his street, she had to laugh out loud at her unwavering belief in him.

Eight years ago, when she had met the irascible Colonel, he was the last person she would have picked as her rock, her confidante, her best friend, her emotional support. He had seemed, then, like someone to protect herself against, to be strong for in order to prove herself worthy. She couldn't identify how or when their relationship had become this symbiotic dependence that they shared today, she only knew that one day she'd woken up to the truth of how irreplaceable he was in her life.

His house.

Dark, no lights.

'Please, be home,' she breathed out loud. Parking on the street, she ran up the drive and knocked loudly on the door. After a few long minutes, she knocked again.

Nothing.

"Is it asking too much to just have someone to talk to?" Sam complained silently, pitying her situation. She sat down on the steps and flipped open her cell phone, speed-dialing Jack's number.

"O'Neill," he immediately answered, his familiar voice quiet and calm.

"It's Sam," she responded in a shaky voice.

"Sam! Hey, you okay? What's going on?" Jack's voice was neutral no longer, but filled with concern and, if she could allow herself to hear it, an undercurrent of something much stronger.

"I'm sitting on your steps, actually," she bantered unconvincingly, " wondering if you're home."

"Oh crap, Sam, I'm in Washington, D.C. I'm working on Homeland Security stuff, for two weeks at least. Probably longer, now that I'm here and finding out what's going on. I guess I forgot to tell you? So, what's wrong?"

Jack definitely heard something off in her tone and wasn't letting go of it.

"I, uh, I remember now. You did tell me. I guess I forgot. Don't worry about it, Jack. It can wait until you get home, I just wanted to see you. To talk, but I don't want to talk over the phone."

"How about you throw me a bone? C'mon, Sam. You can tell me something at least, can't you?"

"I wish you were here," Sam cried softly.

Jack was stunned into silence, his heart beating hard. Sam wasn't an emotional person, and he was having a hard time remembering the last time he'd seen her cry. Even at her Dad's funeral, she'd barely teared up.

"I'll come home, tonight," he responded immediately, without thinking.

"You can't, I know you can't just blow off all those meetings. Look, I'll be fine, really, okay?"

"You fly here, then." Jack suggested earnestly.

"I've got a lot of work here, I can't get off right now."

"Sam," he began, his voice full of care.

"It's funny, I feel better just having heard your voice. I'm okay now. I'll see you when you get back."

"I wish I had that on tape. You almost sounded mushy there for a second," Jack ribbed.

Sam actually smiled. "I can be mushy," she protested. "Sometimes."

"Sure you can. Hey, I'll see you soon, okay? And Sam."

"What, Jack?"

"I just thought of something. I have something for you in my house. The house key is-"

"Under the mat on the deck?"

"Yeah. Let yourself in..."

"I'm doing that," Sam assured him, as she fumbled for the key and turned it in the lock.

"...and go back to my bedroom. You there yet?"

"Not yet." Jack could hear her moving around in the house.

"Okay. I'm in your bedroom."

Jack instructed her, "Open the top drawer of my chest of drawers, and...and you'll see a package. Do you see it?"

Sam saw a small, flat parcel wrapped in tissue paper placed neatly on top of a pile of his T shirts and she suddenly missed him fiercely. His voice in her ear soothed the ache somewhat.

"I've got it."

"Open it."

She carefully removed the wrapping to reveal a wooden frame, delicately carved. Turning it over to see the picture, she gasped at the images staring up at her. Her father, dressed in his finest Tok'Ra robes, had his arms around her and both of them were smiling brightly. The surrounding environs indicated that this had been taken on Vorash, at some time before the fall of that old Tok'Ra base.

Sam didn't remember anyone taking their picture, but now that she held it in her hands, it occurred to her that this was probably the most recent picture of her father that she now owned. And even better, it was the two of them together, with their affection for each other displayed in their carefree smiles.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered tearfully. "This is perfect. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I've had that picture for almost a year. Finally got it framed last week."

"I love it." Her voice wobbled with emotion.

"Well...I love you."

Sam was stunned. It was so like Jack to say those three incredible words to her for the first time, with such simple ease, without any build up or warning or fanfare. Her heart was about to burst with joy, in spite of the overwhelming emptiness she'd felt when she'd first called him.

"Sam?"

She suddenly realized she hadn't answered him. She was crying.

"I'm on the next plane home," he warned her, waiting for any response besides the faint blubbering he could only just make out.

"No, I'm okay, it's just-- you're amazing," she cried as she wept more. "And... I love you, too," she eventually managed to blurt out. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. You reminded me tonight about real happiness, and what's really important, and...and ... stuff like that."

"Wow, that's Ph.D. level material," Jack teased the almost incoherent woman. "And you're very welcome, I'm just glad you feel better now. But you still need to tell me, when I get back, what started all this tonight. Deal?"

"I promise. Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Sam. And Sam? I meant what I just said. Hey! What's going on? Is that you...are you crying again?"

"Yes."

The next morning Sam awoke early to the sound of persistent knocking on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and willed her body into motion towards the front of the house. As much as she had wanted to sleep last night, she had been unable to until just these past few hours and was punchy with fatigue.

She peered through the peephole.

Jack!

Sam swung the door wide and launched into his arms.

"Jack, I told you not to worry..."

"And I told you I was catching the next plane..."

He allowed her to grab him by the arms and yank him into the foyer.

"But you said you couldn't get away..."

"Well, I'm flying back tomorrow. I just really wanted to see you."

"I'm okay, really. I didn't mean to worry you. I just got lonely last night, after Daniel told me..."

"He called me too. Great news, huh? I'm happy for him."

"Me too." Sam didn't look convinced.

"But..." Jack probed.

"Oh, it's so selfish I'm embarrassed to say it."

"I think I can say it. Too much change. Our SG1 is no more and you miss it."

Sam nodded, watching Jack as he moved even closer and put his arms loosely around her shoulders. Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and sighed sadly.

"I felt the same way when he called me. Happy for him- but. I miss it. All of it. You know what I miss the most?"

He didn't give her a chance to say anything before answering the question himself.

"You. Seeing you every day, knowing where you are every minute. I miss you so much, Sam. Right before you called last night, I was in my temporary quarters at Andrews. Completely alone, and I forgot where I was for a second and turned around and started telling you something." He laughed bitterly.

Sam's arms tightened around him, and for a long while they both silently relished the embrace.

"What's got you so tied up in D.C.?"

Jack let go of her arms at her question, and turned around, walking into the kitchen. Sam knew from years of experience that he was going to forage through her fridge and pantry.

"The congressional oversight committee for the Stargate program has decided it's time for the program to go public, and the President has approved," he answered over his shoulder, holding the refrigerator door open with one hand.

"Public?" Sam was stunned.

"I know," Jack agreed. "I can't believe it either." After some consideration, he grabbed a beer and shut the door.

"How much will be revealed? I mean, there's so much information, I can't believe the President would allow all of it out."

"The amount of information to be released is still to be determined."

Sam thought for a minute, a familiar furrow appearing between her expressive blue eyes.

"I just hope the President doesn't live to regret this decision," she finally said.

"He will," Jack predicted darkly. "He will."

Jack and Sam spent the rest of the day talking. Jack was to go back to Washington the next morning, but had no idea when he would return to Colorado. Sam was finding this difficult to accept. After all, she hadn't even known that he'd left the Springs in the first place because it had all happened so abruptly. The more time she had to chew on the idea of the Stargate going public, the more concerned she became. She had a horrible gut feeling about the potential outcome of such an act.

Finally, at close to three in the morning, Jack yawned loudly and collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm beat," he announced. His eyes were already closed.

"Me too," Sam moaned. She stood up. "What time do you need to get up?"

"Could you wake me at 0530?"

Sam groaned.

"0600?"

"Sure. Jack?"

"Mmmmphfph."

"I still can't believe you flew home just for the day. I'm so glad you did. I'm really, really glad that you're here."

His eyes popped open at that, and seeing sincere gratitude in her smile, he extended an arm.

"Come here," he commanded familiarly. He encased her in a strong, warm hug, pulling her onto the couch with him.

"Sam," he mumbled contentedly into her shoulder.

Both soon fell asleep on the couch together, comfortable and oblivious to the surrounding world for the few short hours they had left.

It was late the next evening and Sam's eyes were beginning to burn from fatigue as she labored over endless research files when the phone in her lab rang.

"Carter," she answered shortly.

"Hey, Sam, it's Jack. I figured you'd be here when there was no answer at your house."

"I was just leaving," Sam countered, always on the defensive about her workaholic tendencies.

"Good to hear, I just have some stuff to run by you, though."

"Shoot."

"The timetable for, ah, the disclosure, is being pushed up way too quickly. I was hoping I could talk you into coming to Washington to help advocate for the SGC. I could really use help with this. The General has already agreed to send whoever I ask for- this is really important to the SGC."

"Yes, it is, Jack. If we aren't careful about what information is kept classified we could be looking at some serious consequences. Let me wrap up the projects I've got going. It may take me a few days to get ready."

"You haven't got a few days. President Branson has called a press conference for Wednesday morning."

TBC


	2. The press conference

"_Carter," she answered shortly._

"_Hey, Sam, it's Jack. I figured you'd be here when there was no answer at your house."_

"_I was just leaving," Sam countered, always on the defensive about her workaholic tendencies._

"_Good to hear, I just have some stuff to run by you, though."_

"_Shoot."_

"_The timetable for, ah, the disclosure, is being pushed up way too quickly. I was hoping I could talk you into coming to Washington to help advocate for the SGC. I could really use help with this. The General has already agreed to send whoever I ask for- this is really important to the SGC."_

"_Yes, it is, Jack. If we aren't careful about what information is kept classified we could be looking at some serious consequences. Let me wrap up the projects I've got going. It may take me a few days to get ready."_

"_President Branson has called a press conference for Wednesday morning."_

* * *

"Jack! That's two days from now! Okay, okay, I'll talk to General Landry first thing in the morning and call you back." 

"I've already talked to him. He's just waiting for your decision. Thanks, Sam. I'll feel a lot better with you here, by my side." Sam smiled at his admission.

Hanging up, she looked around her at the piles on her desk and realized she was indeed swamped with work. She began sorting it into piles to farm out to the other scientists. There wasn't much sleep in her immediate future, that much was plain to see.

* * *

"...The Stargate program has been in existence since the fifties, but had its origins even before that, in Giza, Egypt. The year was 1928 when an artifact of breathtaking complexity and unknown origin was unearthed by a team of archeologists, one of whom was a Dr. Catherine Langford..." 

Jack's voice droned on as he read the prepared statement. Sam sat at his side, taking notes for the upcoming questions from the press, who were presently listening with varying degrees of wonder and horror etched on their collective faces. She could only begin to guess at what they were thinking as they listened to the incredible story of the Stargate.

"...in conclusion, it is hoped that by making this information freely available to the people of Earth that we can, as one, peacefully and intelligently take our place in the community of space."

Jack finished abruptly, swept his speech into a neat pile, and turned to President Branson and his aides. The buzz in the room was quickly becoming a roar as reporters reacted to the news and jockeyed for position.

"Please, please, there will be time for all your questions," Branson smiled as he stood and addressed the crowd.

"General O'Neill and Colonel Carter have graciously agreed to answer all your concerns. Mr. Nester," the President pointed to a senior member of the press core, sitting importantly in the front row.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. President. My question is for General O'Neill. If the air force has kept this secret for all these years, why are you telling us now? Is there an imminent alien invasion we should all know about?"

The swell of patronising laughter that Sam and Jack had expected to hear after such an outrageous question never occurred. All the room sat silently, tensely, waiting for the answer. Jack quickly looked at Sam, thrown off balance by the odd reaction of the reporters, unsure what to say. She jumped in for him.

"I think we can safely say that, at this time, there is nothing threatening Earth from space. That's not to say that there aren't hostile alien races out there. However, the Stargate program has been very successful in securing allies among the friendly intelligent races of the galaxy. As to why the program is being made public at this point in time, that is a question for the administration, not the military."

"Mr. President?" The senior reporter redirected his query.

"Aah, yes, Mr. Nester, my administration believes that the American People have a right to know the amazing reality of this planet's place in the heavens. We deplore the subterfuge and duplicity of prior adminstrations in keeping such a huge amount of relevant information secret. Our administration will always be honest, above all else, with the American People, you can be assured."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jack whispered in Sam's ear. She hid a smirk behind her hand.

"My question is for General O'Neill," another reporter interjected. Sir, am I correct that these other races have learned about Earth through the exploration of our military through this..."

"Stargate."

"...Stargate?"

"Yes."

"How do you explain the U.S. military's disregard for the safety of all the people of Earth as demonstrated by their exposure of Earth's assets and location tothe threat ofextraterrestrials as a result of this exploration?"

"Whoa," Sam thought.

"Mr..."

"Mr. Ladd," the reporter supplied coolly.

"Mr. Ladd, the benefits Earth has reaped through association with its new allies far outweigh any danger to Earth." Jack gave Sam a quick, guilty glance as he took his seat again. They both were thinking of all the times the fate of the Earth had hung by a thread over these past many years.

The press conference went on for another hour, but Sam could no longer concentrate on the individual questions and responses. That feeling that this was a colossal mistake had come back to take up residence in her mind and she couldn't shake the dread that accompanied it.

Back at Andrews, Sam flopped into a chair in Jack's temporary quarters. Both were glad for the moment to be away from strangers with their wide eyes and alarmed queries. Jack flipped on the television set and sat on the end of the bed.

"Wow," Sam whispered, staring at the floor.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "They still don't know anything about the Goa'uld, or the Aschen, or the Replicators. Just that there are other races out there, some of whom are hostile. And I thought we'd get at least a few questions about the whole wormhole thing."

It still grated Jack that he couldn't quite grasp what a wormhole was, in spite of Sam's patient lecturing over the years. He'd consoled himself by believing that nobody else knew what a wormhole was either, other than Carter and her eggheads. The fact that nobody had even felt the need to ask about it was troubling his carefully constructed theory, however.

"I think the whole idea that we are not alone in the universe is taking precedence over curiosity as to how the Stargate actually works," Sam suggested.

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right."

Okay, Jack felt better. None of them got it either; they were just too far behind the eightball to even think about it right now.

He smiled to himself.

"Jack," Sam breathed harshly, pointing at the television. The news program was showcasing a gathering on the Mall in front of the Capitol. The crowd looked angry and was quickly growing.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, moving closer.

"Looks like a mob scene," Sam speculated, trying to make sense of the developing situation. She leaned in toward the screen, her brow wrinkling in concentration.

"This is breaking news," the news anchor said urgently. "The incredible announcement by the President today of the existence of a secret military division that has purportedly been exploring other inhabited worlds in our galaxy for years was made today in the White House. The scene before you here is being played out all over the world as the public reacts to the disturbing news that our country has been in contact with extraterrestrial life for decades and yet has deliberately chosen to hide this information. It certainly makes one wonder what else is being covered up, doesn't it, Amy?"

"Yes, Chuck, and it looks like the overwhelming reaction to today's revelations is of a negative nature..."

"Oh, crap," Jack burst out.

"Shh," Sam said, unconsciously reaching out to place a hand on his forearm and leaning in to hear more.

"We take you now to the steps of Capitol Hill, where Senate Minority Leader Gil Hansen, along with Senator Fisher, are addressing the crowd."

"He's got a mike, and a podium, and everything. It's like they were ready for this," Jack exploded incredulously as Hansen began to speak.

"People of America! Our military has been working in an area they know very little about and have jeopardized our lives and our futures! Many good men have already died in this covert operation which can only bring danger to our whole planet. Now that we know the truth, we must work together to stop the unsafe activity of this secret arm of our military forces. They assume we are stupid! You and I are more than mere pawns..."

"I know him," Sam exclaimed.

"What?"

"I mean, of course, he's a Senator, but I know him from somewhere else." Sam peered at the image flickering before them. Jack saw a light flash in her eyes as recognition dawned suddenly.

"He's Jonas Hansen's brother."

Jack sat up straight, instantly alert. "Do you suppose Jonas told him about the Stargate back when he was in the SGC? I'm betting he's been behind this whole disclosure effort for a while now, Sam. Do you think he's trying to get revenge for his brother's death?"

"I think it's a very likely scenario, at least in part. I think we need to call General Landry at the SGC and let him know this."

"You bet we do."

After a hasty phonecall on a secure line to the SGC, Sam and Jack got very little sleep over the course of the night as reaction to the earlier press conference continued to spawn unrest around the world. The little television in Jack's room stayed on through the night, tuned to CNN.

Jack and Sam had finally dozed off, Sam draped across the bed and Jack curled in the easy chair, when the phone rang loudly, awakening them in a very unpleasant manner.

"O'Neill," Jack barked into the receiver, his sore nerves already resonating loudly in his head. The red numbers glowing on the alarm clock by the cot read '5:12.'

"General, you and Colonel Carter are needed at the White House in fifteen minutes. There will be a car waiting."

Jack hung up without bothering to answer.

"We have to go, Sam," he groaned quietly, reaching out to her limp form on the chair and touching her hair softly.

Another day in Washington had already begun.

* * *

_Author's Notes. _

_Chapter 3 is coming soon! Thanks so very much for the reviews for Chapter One! _


	3. Damage Control

_"General, you and Colonel Carter are needed at the White House in fifteen minutes. There will be a car waiting." Jack hung up without bothering to answer._

_"We have to go, Sam," he groaned quietly, reaching out to her limp form on the chair and touching her hair softly. Another day in Washington had already begun._

* * *

Sam was a few steps behind Jack as they exited the building and looked around for the car sent to take them to the White House. The sun was not quite up yet and the resulting dimness only served to emphasize that they were missing some much longed-for sleep. Jack looked over his shoulder at her and then nodded in the direction of their ride, indicating without words that she was to get in. 

"Good morning," Sam said sweetly to the young airman driving the vehicle. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Just fine, thank you, ma'am," the youthful officer replied.

"White House, Sir, Ma'am? I understand you two are going to the press conference about the aliens. It's quite a story!"

"So what do you think about this news about the Stargate program?" Jack asked innocently, curious as to how the 'man on the street' was taking it all.

"War of the Worlds," the driver replied with a wry grin. "They're pullin' our leg."

"You don't believe it's true?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No, do you?" he responded incredulously.

"Why would the government make up something like this?" Sam questioned.

"They're politicians. That's what they do." The airman smiled confidently. Sam grabbed at the back of the seat in front of her as he careened wildly around a pedestrian on 14th Street.

"Sorry, Ma'am."

Jack raised an eyebrow for Sam's benefit.

"I suppose a story like this could get the President some votes, if everyone decides he's the one to keep us safe from the aliens. But I don't believe in aliens. Or ghosts, or ESP or any of that stuff. Here, we are, sir, ma'am," he announced at the end of his speech, pulling up next to the guard house.

"1600 Pennsylvania Avenue," he announced grandly.

"Well he sure warmed up," Jack observed quietly as they stepped out of the car. "Hey, if everybody thinks the President is lying, we may not have as big a problem as we thought," Jack continued in her ear.

"He is lying, just not about this," Sam chuckled.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, good morning. This way, please."

A second press conference in as many days.

Oy.

Jack was amazed in an impatient sort of way at the variety of ways reporters could ask the same thing, over and over. He pointed with a frustrated wave of his hand at a brightly dressed woman standing on the edge of the room.

"You." He commanded wearily. He was fast becoming an expert at this press stuff, he prided himself mentally.

"Thank you, sir. My question is for Colonel Carter. Ma'am, what scientific discoveries have been made through the Stargate program that could significantly improve life on our planet?"

Sam smiled. Finally, a friendly query that she could sink her teeth into. As she began, Jack began to doodle on his speech and sighed loudly.

These reporters would have to learn, Jack mused inwardly, you don't ask Carter open-ended questions. He got comfortable for the long haul.

"...in danger from enemy attack, and how can Earth defend itself in such an event?"

Jack jerked back to the reality of the conference room, aware he was being addressed. Sam was watching him through slightly narrowed eyes. She was picking up on the fact that he'd zoned out while she was talking.

"Are you asking what defense plan is in place right now for the Earth?" Jack asked for clarification, hoping like crazy that it would cover up the fact that he had simply not been listening.

"Yes, sir, in the event of an alien attack, is Earth capable of defending itself?"

"Earth has only just begun to develop weapons capable of defending itself. This is why the Stargate program is so important. Earth is still a baby in comparison to the other cultures in our galaxy. I think it's fair to say that, at the present time, our allies are the key to our defensibility. As a wise man once said, we don't need their stuff. We do need them."

Sam rolled her eyes at the arrogance Jack subtly displayed by quoting himself. He smiled an impish grin meant just for her.

The President's press spokesman stood amid the renewed roar of questions.

"Tomorrow at 0800 hours there will be another press conference. No more questions at this time. An official statement in response to the questions asked here this morning will be put out sometime later today. That's all."

Sam and Jack were hurriedly escorted away from the hubbub of the crowded room and found themselves walking down a back hallway of the White House on their way to an unobtrusive exit.

"It didn't take the press long to adjust to the idea that we are not alone in the galaxy, did it?" The staff person walking with them observed wrily. "Myself, I can hardly believe it. It's science fiction."

"No, it's reality. I just hope it's a reality that the world is ready for." Sam replied.

"These are compliments of the President," the man added as he ushered them into the waiting car. He handed Sam an envelope. Inside she found a gift certificate to a local steak house and tickets to a play that evening at the Kennedy Center.

"This is great! Thanks so much." Sam smiled at Jack. They, the General and the Colonel, were going on a 'date' and it was officially sanctioned.

The day passed quickly. A series of meetings at Andrews ate up the majority of the day. Jack found himself with the nearly impossible task of having to constantly make judgment calls on what information was too sensitive to reveal. He found himself incredibly grateful for Sam's vast expertise and common sense more than once as they sloughed through all the complicated facets of the disclosure project. More than that, just having her next to him throughout the day's activities gave him a sense of stability and confidence that everything would indeed be okay in the end. She was his ally, his confidante, his sounding board.

But, more importantly, she was hungry and grumpy.

"Sir, I need chocolate or I quit," she whispered to him as they sat in on yet another international conference call.

"Uh, we're going to take a break," Jack said quietly to the officers in the room when the call finally ended. He motioned to Sam and they made their escape.

"Do all commissaries come from the same place?" Sam moaned. She was staring at the selection of snacks with a frown.

"You mean, the hot place?"

"Yes, sir," Sam deadpanned.

"Then, yes. Just pick something chocolate and let's eat."

They both grabbed some cake and juice and slipped into two chairs in the corner so as to be as far out of sight as possible. Jack had grabbed a paper on his way through the line and was now perusing the headlines to see what impact the disclosure was having today.

"Huh."

"Aah."

After the fifth time he had 'hmmmed' intriguingly, Sam looked up, exasperated.

"Care to share?"

Jack smiled triumphantly. He'd been baiting her, waiting with juvenile glee to see how long it would take her to bite.

"Hansen's been busy. Very busy."

"Aaannnd?"

"He's organized a million-human-march on the Mall for tomorrow afternoon. Let's see: to 'protest the military's failure to develop weapons with which to defend Earth.' He seems to think that the SGC's emphasis on exploration has 'done nothing but invite trouble.'"

Jack read on silently for a few seconds.

"Here he says you-"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, as in Colonel Samantha Carter. You have already been responsible for several deaths because of your recklessly jury-rigged Stargate dialing system. He goes on to explain what a DHD is and how Earth has compensated, mainly through your programs, for not having one."

"Jack. Did you mention the DHD specifically in any of your statements yet?"

"No, I'm sure of that. I never mentioned it, although I think you briefly discussed in last night's press conference how we obtain different viable Gate addresses through the SGC's computer dialing program."

"So he couldn't have learned what a DHD is from us. That means Jonas must have told him about the DHD."

"It would seem so."

"I wonder what else he knows. And what else he's going to say."

Jack rubbed a hand across his face. "Well, Jonas has been dead for over six years now. So this Gil Hansen wouldn't be aware of the progress we've made with our allies since that time. Which means he probably has a pretty negative opinion of the program, after losing his brother to it and then never knowing exactly how he died."

"We've got to talk to him, find out what he knows. Before this march on the Mall occurs."

Jack sighed again. He really didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah."

Their snack forgotten, Jack followed Sam back out to the hall and they made their way to one of the unoccupied offices, where Sam dialed the SGC.

"General Landry, please. This is Colonel Carter." There was a brief pause while she waited for the General to pick up.

"Hello sir. Yes, we're doing well, thank you. We do have a situation here, however, and need your advice and authorization on what to do about damage control..."

* * *

Late that evening, Jack and Sam were staked out across the street from the Senator's residence, watching the lights in the spacious home go on and then off again, first in the downstairs rooms, and now the upstairs.

"Boy, that steak would have tasted great right about now," Jack moaned, watching the house.

"And that play would have been fun." Sam pulled the black stocking cap down over her ears a little further.

After waiting a generous amount of time for all to get quiet and remain quiet, Jack got out of the SGC issue van and stretched.

"Ready," he keyed his radio. Jack vanished in a flash of light.

Within a few minutes, Jack and a groggy Senator Hansen had reappeared, this time inside the back of the black van, safe from accidental discovery.

"Go," Sam heard over her ear piece. She gunned the motor and sped off into the night.

* * *

_Author's notes:_

_Okay...so maybe I've been watching too much 'Alias.'_

_For those of you who haven't seen every show from every season twenty times, here's a few explanations of what's going on: Jonas Hansen worked on an SGC team back in Season One. He went crazy on a planet where he set himself up as a god to a primitive society, and SG1 came in to fix things. In the process of rescuing his team and freeing the primitives, Jonas Hansen was killed. Of course, the interesting twist was that Sam and Jonas had been engaged at one time, although his crazy tendencies had driven her away and she had broken off the engagement long ago. _

_If anyone wants to expound on my interpretation of that episode, entitled 'The First Commandment', feel free. I found it interesting as it is in this episode where Jack tries to quote the Bible to comfort Sam. 'Tries' because he doesn't quite get it right, which Sam (that smarty) is quick to correct. But it's just a very sweet scene._

_Also, General Landry and Senator Fisher are characters who will be introduced in Season 9 so since this fic is set in between Seasons 8 and 9 I decided to introduce them myself. Please forgive my boldness._

_As far as the concerns some of you voiced about the frat regs, I see your point, and I'm still trying to figure that out. Right now I'm more obsessed by the main part of the plot- what would happen if the Stargate actually became public knowledge._

_So what do you think so far? Thanks so much for reading!_

_FYI- I'm going away for a while tomorrow morning- next update will be delayed. Happy Summer to all!_


	4. The Rally

_A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, you are great! The specific commments are very helpful as I continue to work on this tale._

_From Chapter 3:_

_Late that evening, Jack and Sam were staked out across the street from the Senator's residence, watching the lights in the spacious home go on and then off again, first in the downstairs rooms, and now the upstairs. After waiting a generous amount of time for all to get quiet and remain quiet, Jack got out of the SGC issue van and stretched._

_"Ready," he keyed his radio. Jack vanished in a flash of light._

_Within a few minutes, Jack and a groggy Senator Hansen had reappeared, this time inside the back of the black van, safe from accidental discovery._

_"Go," Sam heard over her ear piece. She gunned the motor and sped off into the night._

* * *

Sam drove the van west on Route 7 in Virginia, passing through Arlington, Falls Church, and continuing on through the suburbs. She drove away from the city wondering all the while what Jack and Senator Hansen were talking about behind the van's privacy partition separating the front from the back. Once she had passed the small village of Round Hill, Sam began looking for the sign for Route 601 as she had been instructed to do by General Landry. 

"Sam?" Jack's voice over the com startled her out of her concentration.

"Here," she replied tersely.

"How close are we?"

The 'are we there yet?' whine made her smile.

"Just turning off the main highway now. ETA ten minutes."

"Roger."

Sam could hear the raised voice of the Senator in the background as the radio cut off. She suspected that Jack was not having an easy time of it, and not for the first time she worried about the wisdom of kidnapping the influential man.

Sam drove carefully along Route 601. The winding road followed the ridge line of the low-lying mountain. It was narrow and not in good repair, requiring all her skill to stay on the road and out of the ditch running steeply along each side. The trees hung darkly over the already blackened road, sucking up what small amount of light was still available.

So it was a surprise when the road suddenly improved greatly, widening out and straightening. A tall, chain-link fence lined with blackout material sprang up on their left side.

They had arrived at Mount Weather.

The room which was their destination was buried deep within the facility under tons of the impenetrable granite that made up the mountain. Similar in many ways to Cheyenne Mountain, the underground expanse of the structure was astounding. Built during the Cold War to safely house important key players in the government in the event of a nuclear attack, the mountain complex even boasted its own underground reservoir. Sam half-expected to find another Stargate hidden down here somewhere.

The three were escorted into a conference room to find themselves in distinguished company. For the first time since they'd picked up the unwilling senator, he stopped his loud protesting and stared around the table, struck speechless by the guests already seated there. General Landry of the SGC was flanked by the U.S. Vice-President and the Director of the CIA. The FBI, NID, and DOJ all had high-ranking officials present. Senator Fisher was there also, and he stood as Hansen entered, indicating an empty seat for him to use. He and Hansen exchanged a leery glance, Hansen no doubt wondering what Fisher's role had been in his abduction.

Sam and Jack were glad to see Daniel and Teal'C were also present in the room and quickly sat themselves down with their former teammates.

"Welcome to Mount Weather, Senator Hansen," Landry began. "I apologize for the theatrics employed in getting you here, but we decided it was necessary to have this meeting as soon as possible to discuss your planned rally for tomorrow. I'm sure you see the need for this sensitive information to be presented to the public as gently as possible. You, Senator, would hate to be responsible for causing mass hysteria based on misinformation."

Hansen's eyes narrowed. "Of course I would. I don't plan to incite a riot; I merely think the public should know the truth. The whole truth. I will not be presenting misinformation, as you call it. My information is based on my own personal knowledge of the Stargate program."

"Where did you gain such knowledge if you have never been a part of the program?" General Landry posed the question.

Hansen was silent.

Sam stood up. "I believe his brother, Jonas Hansen, who ran an SG unit until his death a few years ago, is his source."

Hansen turned a knowing eye on her, having recognised his brother's former fiancee when they had come in, but still said nothing.

"We have a national security need to know what your brother told you about the Stargate program, Senator Hansen. I know you can appreciate the military's need to know about this breach of classified information so we can decide together how much information to make known to the press and which information would only serve to unduly concern the public and put servicemen at risk unnecessarily."

"What about the unnecessary risk into which servicemen are placed every time a team goes through that gate?" Hansen burst out vehemently.

"Senator, the loss of your brother is a tragedy. But you need to know that the circumstances leading up to his death were of his own doing." General Landry began.

"What circumstances?" Hansen barked. At least Hansen was asking now, instead of fighting.

Teal'C stood up, causing Senator Hansen to do a double-take when he realized the huge man was an alien.

"Jonas Hansen believed himself to be a god on a planet of primitive people. He was forcing them to work in dangerous conditions and many lost their life because of his orders. When SG1 was assigned to go in and find out where he and his team had disappeared to, he tried to kill us as well. Jonas Hansen was a dangerous man."

"So...you killed him?" Hansen responded hostilely, incredulously.

"Jonas Hansen jumped through the Stargate on his own volition without taking the precaution to send the code necessary to open the iris guarding the Earth Stargate. Jonas Hansen killed himself."

Hansen turned to O'Neill, shaken and white. "Is this true? Why was I not told the details of my brother's death when it happened?"

"I'm sorry, Senator. It's true. You know the drill with classified. It's unfortunate, but no specific information is given out that could compromise the security of the mission."

"O'Neill, Dr, Jackson, Teal'C, and Colonel Carter. Could you allow us some time with Senator Hansen?" The Vice-President addressed them.

"Yes, sir," they said, a bit stunned that they were being asked to leave. O'Neill had not been informed that the meeting would exclude them for any period of time. He gave Landry a quizzical look, and Landry's eyes confirmed the Vice-President's request.

The four reconvened in a VIP room down the hall from the main conference room. Sam flopped into a chair and sighed, while Daniel poured himself a glass of ice water, then, looking over at Sam, poured one for her as well.

"This was a bad idea," Jack muttered. He sat next to Sam, his head in his hands. She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. After a minute, he looked up at her, concern on his features.

"This has to be weird for you, Sam. You doing okay?"

"I guess so," she said tentatively, sipping the water. "Seeing Hansen has brought back a lot of unpleasant memories, that's all." She had a sad, faraway look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered gently. He reached up and took her hand from his shoulder so he could hold it in his lap.

"I hope Landry knows what he's doing, ordering the kidnapping of a senator," Daniel said gravely.

"Will they forbid Senator Hansen from conducting the rally he has planned for tomorrow?" Teal'c asked.

"They can't forbid it, T," Jack answered morosely. "It has to do with a little something called 'Freedom of Speech' that's really important to our country."

"But, hopefully, they can talk him into being a bit less inflammatory," Daniel added.

"I think bringing the Senator here has just sprayed gasoline on the fire," Sam offered prophetically.

Daniel flipped on the television to the local news channel and the four gathered around to hear the latest. Several interviews of people on the street showed that most people fell into one of two categories of reactions. Either they didn't believe it at all, and couldn't account for why the government was lying blatantly, which left them disturbed, or they believed it and thought an alien invasion was immenent, and this was the reason the government had chosen this point in time to make the Stargate public, which left them disturbed.

In short, the disclosure had deeply upset almost everyone, although for varying reasons.

General Landry entered the room about an hour later.

"Looks like we talked him into tempering his approach somewhat," the General announced.

"But?"

"He's still stubbornly sticking to his belief that the Stargate program is a danger to keep in operation, and that's what his rally is going to be about. His brother told him how the Gate works, how many missions he'd been on, the aliens he'd encountered...basically, Jonas was a security breach as wide as a burst dam."

"Is he mad about being kidnapped?" Sam asked with trepidation.

"Actually, and this is one of the few good things, no. He says he understands why we did it. Oh, and here's something else interesting. This mountain facility is being prepped to house the government just like it was back in the sixties. It's being stocked and fortified for an extended stay for up to 100 people as we speak."

"Because of the disclosure? But that's ridiculous. They've known about the Stargate for as long as we have."

"You'd be surprised by how many of the top government people didn't know about it. They're all scared, and I haven't been able to talk much sense into them. Believe, me, I've tried. I've explained everything I can think of about the abilities and intentions of our allies but it hasn't helped. They want to take the precaution of having Mount Weather ready in case of alien attack."

Sam, Jack, Teal'C and Daniel just stared in utter shock at Landry.

The day of the rally came quickly. General Landry and the Vice-President had personally returned the Senator to his home in a limosine the night before. The rally was scheduled to begin at 1800 hours on the Mall, and General Landry was planning on being there along with the members of the former SG1.

They were driving there now, in a nondescript Ford Taurus with three men squeezed into the back seat. Jack was driving and Sam sat next to him in the passenger seat.

"Can we just duck into the grocery store and get some bottled water for the rally?" Sam asked, having spotted a Giant Foods on the side of the highway.

"Sure." Jack pulled in and all five of them got out, the three in the back stretching and moaning, enjoying the change of position for the moment. They walked into the store and headed for the drink aisle, only to find that the store had been completely cleaned out of bottled water. Sam frowned and went to the front of the store. She found a clerk and asked whether there was any more water in the back.

"Ma'am, people have been in here buying up water, canned food, matches and such, all day today and yesterday. I've never before seen the amount of empty shelves we have in here right now. I don't think you'll find bottled water anywhere around here."

Sam and Jack exchanged a look of bewilderment.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"People are preparing in case there's an attack from space. I got my water and food at home, too, and my plastic sheeting."

"Huh? What for?"

"In case of those aliens try to poison us, I'm going to tape plastic around my house to keep it out."

"Oh, yeah, wish I'd thought of that," Daniel said sarcastically, only to be nudged in the ribs by Sam.

"Thanks," she answered politely, then looked around at her companions. "Let's go."

As they drove on towards town, all of them were now looking and observing that nearly every grocery store, hardware store, and pharmacy had their parking lots packed with people wandering around everywhere. Men carrying sheets of plywood were jostling with women lugging bags of canned food in the parking lots of every store they passed. The scene was almost apocalyptic.

Gas stations were similarly clogged with people filling their cars and various containers with gas.

"And this is before Hansen's rally," Sam observed. "What's going to happen now?"

"Nothing good," Jack offered morosely.

Hansen's rally was everything the SGC and the President had feared and more. Claiming that the government was still lying and hiding vital information, Hansen had regaled the crowds with stories of evil aliens just waiting to get a crack at Earth, and his belief that the Stargate had now given these evildoers that opportunity. He even revealed his whereabouts for the past twenty-four hours, viciously attacking his kidnappers and claiming he had been lucky to escape them alive, in spite of what he had privately told Landry. News crews were jammed around his podium, instantly beaming his words of accusation and condemnation to millions of households.

Around dusk, Jack and Sam, saddened and worn out, decided to leave and head back over to Andrews, bidding goodbye to Teal'C and Daniel on the lawn of the Mall, who were headed back to Colorado on a red eye flight out of National later that evening. As Sam and Jack made their way across the grass, they heard an outcry behind them and turned to see Teal'C, emblem in full view, being descended upon by a frightened, angry crowd. Someone close to him held his stocking cap high in the air, having moments before snatched it from his head.

Daniel was trying to keep the mob away from Teal'C, as much for their safety as Teal'C's. Jack and Sam turned and ran back to the scene, pushing their way through to their friends.

"He's an alien!"

"He's a spy for the invaders!"

"Stop it! I'm Air Force! No, he's friendly to Earth, now back off or I'll shoot!" Jack bellowed louder than Sam had ever heard him yell before and brandished a handgun. The crowd panicked and swept back away from the General. The four took the moment of opportunity to run from the group and made it onto the street before they heard the sound of many feet behind them.

"Where's the car, Carter?"

"Down that alley."

"Go! Go!"

They only just made it to the car and had all gotten safely inside when the most persistent of the protesters had reached them and begun jumping on the hood.

"Just gun it, Daniel."

Somehow, Daniel had gotten into the driver's seat, and with a fire in his eyes and a firmly set mouth, he rammed the stick into drive and began inching the car down the alley, bumping a few people in the process.

"I have lost my hat," Teal'C lamented shortsightedly.

"I'll buy you two new ones," Jack promised him, his eyes on the people trying to break into the car. "Daniel! Get us out of here."

"I'm trying, but I don't want to...woops, sorry, fella...kill anyone," Daniel replied through clenched teeth. At that moment, a police car pulled up next to them, and Daniel stopped. Sam rolled down her window. The presence of the trooper had magically caused the crowd to quickly dissipate.

"What's the problem?" the officer asked.

"We're members of Stargate Command, and the crowd recognized us and tried to jump us," Sam replied breathlessly.

The officer peered into the car, trying to see the four celebrities for himself.

"I'll give you a police escort, just follow me," he replied, finally sitting back. "Where to?"

"National Airport." Teal'C and Daniel were so going to miss their flight if they didn't get moving.

"Done."

TBC


	5. Finding Sam!

_Author's Notes:_

_This is actually two chapters put together so I wouldn't leave you all on too high a cliff until the next installment. I will be away again, this time for a whole week (aaacckkk! No computer! Withdrawal pains are already beginning!) and I didn't think you could wait that long for Sam to be rescued. You're welcome._

* * *

"_What's the problem?" the officer asked._

"_We're members of Stargate Command, and the crowd recognized us and tried to jump us," Sam replied breathlessly._

_The officer peered into the car, trying to see the four celebrities for himself._

"_I'll give you a police escort, just follow me," he replied, finally sitting back. "Where to?"_

"_National Airport." Teal'C and Daniel were so going to miss their flight if they didn't get moving._

"_Done."_

* * *

Jack and Sam were back at Andrews, suddenly glad to be back inside the plain military installation safe from the public's slightly crazy eyes. Daniel and Teal'C had flown back to Colorado, and Sam was likewise getting ready to go home, but Jack's job was here now. 

He had to stay.

The last thing Sam wanted to do was to leave him here alone, facing the endless meetings and media questions, but Jack seemed unflapped by it all.

"Don't worry, Carter, I have a plan. I always have a plan," he told her. "It's not going to be like this forever. People will start to realize that nothing has changed, and they'll calm down and get back to their normal lives. Most people are smart. They'll start to realize that the Hansens of the world are just trying to stir up trouble."

"So, how long will all this take, for things to get back to normal? Because, last I checked, those people were ready to lynch us. They recognized us. I'm not so sure everything's just going to be fine all of the sudden."

"Sure it is. Don't worry, okay? We just tell people the truth and they'll start to see reason."

"I had no idea you were such an optimist," Sam accused him. She stood up and sighed loudly.

"Well, I'm headed back to my quarters. My flight takes off from Dulles tomorrow morning and I need to get up early. Goodnight, Jack."

She started to leave, but Jack was on his feet and blocking the door in an instant.

"Hey. Uhh. Thanks for coming. It's been great to have you here through all this, I mean it, Sam."

Jack reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Of course."

In the few seconds it had taken him to cross the room, the atmosphere in the room had become electric with welcome tension. Jack smiled down on her infectiously, holding her with a yearning that he didn't quite know what to do with. He grew awkward as they stood there however; after all their years of being bound by regulations, he wasn't sure how much to say or do.

"It's okay, Jack. Just give me a kiss goodnight, please?" Sam responded boldly to his confusion.

So he did.

* * *

Sam arrived home after an uneventful flight. Jack had somehow talked the airline into bumping her up to first class so she'd be around less people, and therefore less likely to be recognized, so the flight had been more than comfortable. 

Still, it was heavenly to be home. She would have driven straight to her house, but General Landry had called on the cell phone and asked for her to come by the SGC first, so now she was in the elevator on her way deep into the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.

Daniel met her as the elevator doors opened.

"Welcome home, Sam! I had the security guard call me when you got in the elevator," he explained his happening to be in the right place at the right time.

"I see," Sam grinned, amused at his attentions. "What's up that can't wait until I've been home for a shower?"

"Well, actually, if we'd known you needed a shower, we would have-"

Sam cut him off by punching him in the arm.

"The General wants us to watch a talk show with him," was all Daniel would say, with a mysterious smile. He waved Sam into the conference room, where the TV was indeed on and turned up loudly.

Sam gasped.

Teal'C, Jack, and ...yes, it was Thor...sat in a row on a talk show on the screen. It was Ivan Angle's, a popular talk show in the U.S. that boasted the largest daily audience of any day time broadcast. The two aliens and Jack were draped casually in easy chairs looking like they were on vacation.

"Well, he said he had a plan, but-" Sam frowned suddenly, remembering something. "I thought Teal'C flew home with you last night?" Sam asked.

"Nope, he received a call from the General at the last minute to remain behind. You and Jack had already left the airport." Daniel explained.

They turned their attention to the TV screen and caught Thor just as he was answering a question.

"...Jack O'Neill has been of invaluable help to the Asgard, making all the people of Earth dear to the Asgard and worthy of our worlds' mutual friendship, trust, and partnership."

"Geesh, no wonder Jack wanted him on the show," Sam laughed, listening while the tiny grey alien continued to shower praise on the beaming General at his side.

"I can't believe he never told me about this," Sam mused.

"Mr. Teal'C," Ivan turned to the Jaffa, "Can you tell us how your impressive tattoo was applied?"

The audience was very appreciative of Teal'C's overly detailed explanation based on their horrified 'oohs' and 'aahs.'

"Thank you, Mr. Teal'C," the host finally cut him off, looking a little green around the edges.

"And... General O'Neill, my final question of the day is for you. What advice do you have for the men and women of our country who are trying to deal with a suddenly much larger galaxy?"

"I'd say to remember three things. First, remember that the Galaxy was this big long before you knew about all these other folks, and that they've known about you for a long time. Long, long time, in the case of the Asgard. Second, most of the folks we've met out there are not very different from you and me. They're living their lives on their planets just like we're living our lives here. In fact, they're more like you than you know, because a lot of the people of the galaxy had their start right here on Earth. But that's a story for another day. Which brings me to my third point. Keep an open mind. There's a lot of knowledge out there and we're just beginning to tap into it. This is as exciting time to be alive."

Sam smiled proudly. Jack had done well.

"We have about five minutes before the show breaks. Are there any questions in the audience for any one of our guests?"

A young, thoughtful looking man in the front row stood and made his way to the mike, set up for the purpose of taking questons from the audience.

"My question is for Teal'C. Many people I have talked to this week feel that your existence threatens our religion, our belief that God created us and our world. What do you think of this, and do you have a religion?"

"I once had a religion in which I served and worshipped beings I thought were gods. They were revealed, by people from Earth, to be impersonating gods, but in reality were parasitic creatures using my people. Since gaining this knowledge, I have found that I do believe in a Creator, a higher power, but never again will I serve another being who is pretending to be a god. I do not understand how knowledge that there is life on other planets can threaten a belief in a Creator. Do you not find that by discovering that there are many peoples scattered throughout the galaxy simply reveals the Creator God as even bigger and more powerful?"

Teal'C resumed his seat next to O'Neill, who was observing him with renewed appreciation.

Ivan Angle looked at Thor.

"Anything to add, Supreme Commander Thor?"

The little grey Supreme Commander was looking supremely uncomfortable as the clock for the show ran out just in time to get him off the hook. O'Neill exchanged an amused glance with Teal'C that the camera managed to catch just before the closeup shot on Ivan took over the screen.

"Well, tune in next week, folks, when we'll have more discussion on our current topic, 'No Longer Alone In The Universe.' Thanks for watching!"

The theme music cued for 'Ivan Angle' and General Landry stood up and clicked off the television.

"Tomorrow, O'Neill and Teal'C have a spot on World News Tonight, and then the next day, they'll be interviewed twice on CNN. Then they have a public speaking engagement at the White House for an event that Homeland Security has put together."

"O'Neill as a spin doctor. Who'd have ever believed it?" Daniel said, amazed at his friend's hidden- well hidden- talents.

Sam rose, still smiling from ear to ear. Maybe Jack was right. Surely things would soon be back to normal.

Sam stopped at the corner store about two blocks from her home and picked up some milk and cereal, cream for coffee and a loaf of bread. She grabbed a newspaper at the counter and threw the grocery bag into the passenger seat as she took a minute to scan the days' headlines.

Even the headlines were back to business as usual. O'Neill's appearance on the popular talk show was front page news, but only as a small box on the bottom right hand side of the page. A small headline caught her eye, though. It read, 'Militant Survivalist Groups Experiencing Record Enrollments Since the Revealing of Stargate Program by US Government."

"Really?" Sam asked out loud, turning to page six for more details on the story. She read for several minutes, growing increasingly concerned as she read, before finally tossing the paper aside and starting up her car engine.

Not for the first time, she wondered what the long term effects of the disclosure would actually be.

Sam slept long and well that night and woke up much later than she usually did. The sun was already up. Jumping out of bed on this, her first day off in over a week, she pulled on some jogging shorts and a T shirt and went for a quick jog around the neighborhood.

She took her usual route, being a creature of habit, and enjoyed all the familiar sights along the way as she trotted along somewhat sluggishly. The park was the last long stretch before she turned off on her own street, and she was almost all the way through when she heard footsteps jogging up behind her, very heavy... very fast. Sam whirled to face the approaching runner, but before she could react, a meaty hand clamped down over her mouth and she was thrown down to her knees, her attacker still behind her where she couldn't see his face.

"Colonel Carter," a deep, gravelly voice breathed into her ear, causing her to shudder.

"We're going for a little ride."

"Who are you?" Sam demanded fearfully.

"I was told to say, 'a taste of your own medicine,'" he whispered fiercely, quickly tying her arms behind her back and jamming the barrel of a gun into her ribs.

Hansen? He'd sent someone to kidnap her. But why?

A cloth soaked in some awful smelling substance was shoved across her mouth and nose and within seconds, Sam's world went dark.

* * *

Jack and Teal'C had just left the CNN studios in New York and were looking for a cab to go to the airport when Jack's cell phone rang.

"Just a minute there, T," Jack instructed his friend, pointing to the ringing phone. They both stepped back onto the sidewalk.

"O'Neill," he answered.

"Jack," Sam's terrified voice rang out.

"Sam, what's wrong? What's happened?"

The next voice to talk, however, was not Sam's. "O'Neill," a strange voice addressed him coldly. "We have your precious Colonel Carter."

"What do you want?"

Jack was motioning at Teal'C to use the Asgard communicator to contact Thor, up above Earth in orbit as he had been for a few days now. Jack knew that Thor had the technology to trace this cell phone call as long as he kept the man on the line long enough. Teal'C whipped out the smooth oval communicator and stepped far enough away from Jack that his conversation with Thor would not be overheard.

"I know what you want," The kidnapper responded in a threatening sneer. "You want Colonel Carter back, unharmed. Well, that's not going to happen unless you do exactly what I say."

'I hope she kicks your butt,' Jack almost said out loud before biting his tongue and reformulating a spoken reply.

"What's that?"

"Cancel all public speaking appointments you have already made. Be at the ticket counter in Union Station, Washington, D.C., at exactly 11:00 tomorrow morning, where I will find you and give you further instructions."

"What do you want?" Jack asked again, emphasizing every syllable.

"Just do it, or you'll never see her again." The connection went dead, and Jack flipped off the phone, desperately afraid for Sam.

"Did you get it?" He almost shouted at Teal'C. Teal'C held the Asgard communicator up to his mouth.

"Thor. Did you obtain the location of the cell phone signal?"

"Yes. Shall I beam you up?"

"Tell him yes," Jack indicated, stepping closer to Teal'C.

The other people on the street gasped in amazement as the two men disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

Sam woke to darkness, her hands and feet tied so tight her muscles were beginning to cramp. She could tell she was blindfolded and in a moving vehicle, for she could feel the motion of the car and could hear voices around her. She kicked out experimentally with her bound feet and impacted the soft flesh of someone's thigh.

"Keep still!" A man's voice snarled at her, pushing her roughly back into her confined position against the side of the car. "She's awake," the same man then announced to the other occupants.

Sam felt slightly sick from the effects of whatever they had used to knock her out, and not being able to see was making the nausea worse. She gladly remained still and unmoving as she fought to control the sick feeling in her stomach.

None of the car's occupants spoke to their captive, and eventually Sam began to drift off again, mesmerized by the rocking motion. She was jerked awake when the car suddenly came to a stop and the engines were killed.

"Get her out," she heard a man from the driver's seat bark. Immediately, two pairs of hands were around her arms and legs and she was hoisted roughly from the back of the car and found herself on the ground.

"We'll be doing some walking from here out, Colonel, and it will go faster without your blindfold. I'm going to remove it in a few minutes, once we're down the trail a piece. But don't try anything. If you're nice to me, I'll be nice to you."

Something about the man's tone and rough voice warned Sam that she'd be better off complying for now, so she nodded submissively. She stumbled along in the man's grasp for what felt like an hour when he finally stopped and removed her blindfold.

They were in the middle of a forest on a mountainside, no trails visible that Sam could discern. Surrounding Sam were three men, dressed for rugged outdoor living, brandishing rifles and daypacks. Their feet were shod in heavy workboots and they wore cowhide gloves.

Sam, in comparison, was still in her running shoes, shorts, and T shirt. She was already sporting several bloody scratches and a few torn spots on her clothes from the brush they had been hiking through while she was still blindfolded. She caught her breath as the men took five after undoing her blindfold. Staring balefully at them each in turn, she nevertheless remained silent, waiting for them to explain themselves.

But no explanation was forthcoming.

"Right, let's go," The leader announced, giving Sam a hostile stare and prodding at her back with a gnarled finger. She followed after the man breaking trail, stumbling over roots and rocks in her no longer white running shoes.

"So, Thor. This is where the call was made?" Jack asked dubiously. The Asgard had beamed them down into a clearing where a car was parked partially obscured by a bush, along the berm of a dirt logging road running up the side of a mountain.

"Where are we?" Thor pushed a button and up sprang a three dimensional representation of the northern hemisphere of Earth with a red light flashing in the northwest quadrant.

"There," Thor answered. "I do not know what you Tau'ri call this place."

"We call it Wyoming, I think," Jack answered hesitantly, peering closely at the holographic map floating in the air before him.

"O'Neill." Teal'C was standing at the far edge of the clearing. "A group passed this way not long ago. Three maybe four, and someone who was not very adept at avoiding the thorn bushes, perhaps someone who was blindfolded."

Teal'C pointed out several places along the path where bushes had been broken and a drop of blood had dried darkly. He even found a small scrap of white T-shirt material, ragged and ripped, further down the trail.

"Sam."

"She's clumsy from being bound and blindfolded, perhaps."

"Good work, T. Let's go. Thor, stay in touch." Thor smiled as much as possible for an Asgard, bowed his head, and beamed back to his ship.

* * *

Sam was blindfolded again. She had been escorted into a cabin about fifteen minutes ago, and she could hear her captors starting a fire in the stove and bustling about in general. She heard footsteps approaching and one of the men sat down right beside her, giving her the creeps when his thigh brushed up snugly against hers on the small bench.

"Colonel Carter, if you cooperate, we will allow you to stay alive. We want you to write a letter, asking your comrades to renounce this heresy about a Stargate to the world. You and your comrades are evil, and you must be stopped."

Sam's heart felt like a block of ice.

"What are you talking about? Who is behind this kidnapping?"

"We are a private militia dedicated to protecting and defending our way of life."

"Your way of life? Why do you think the Stargate is, uh, heresy? Do you think we made it up? Why would we do that?" Sam was thinking out loud, as was her habit, but after she finished spouting forth the questions burning in her mind she cringed, hoping she hadn't incensed the man.

"Stargate," he spit back at her sarcastically. "The government really expects us to believe lies like this? You of all people know it's made up, so the government can control our lives more and more."

Sam tried frantically to figure out the man's logic, to no avail. She said nothing in return.

"You don't deny it because it's true," he sneered triumphantly.

"I don't deny it because I know you won't believe anything I say," Sam spat back. "I could show it to you, would you believe me even then?"

He jumped up and left her side, his anger palpable. He was back in a few seconds. He ripped off her blindfold none too gently and shoved a pen and notebook into her hand.

"Now write what I tell you."

"This isn't going to work," Sam protested stubbornly.

"Do it!" He screamed hysterically.

* * *

Jack and Teal'C had no trouble finding the trail left in the wake of the group of kidnappers, thanks to Teal'C's Jaffa training. After a few hours, they had found the cabin and were hidden in the brush just beyond its clearing, pondering their next steps.

"Thor," Jack whispered into his handheld stone.

"Yes, O'Neill," Thor answered clearly and a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh! We've found a cabin. Can you scan for lifesigns at this location?"

There was silence for a moment, then Thor's voice came on again, this time in more of a whisper.

"I read three regular lifesigns and one lifesign with naquadah in it, all inside the structure you and Teal'C are near."

Good, Jack thought with relief. She was alive. He desperately hoped and worried that she wasn't too badly hurt.

"Great! Beam us in there."

"Are you sure, O'Neill? That course of action could prove dangerous."

"These jokers? Don't worry, Thor, this is going to be fun."

The unwarlike alien shrugged and prepared to do as O'Neill requested.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding. You actually want me to write, 'I confess I have lied about the Stargate, there is no life anywhere but Earth, and the government is trying to destroy the beliefs and wholesome lifestyle of Americans..."

"Shut up and write what I say!" The man's face was purple now. He wasn't used to such stubborn women.

"Well, I'm writing it as fast as I can, but I keep having to correct your very poor grammar, so it's taking me longer to-"

"It's taking you longer because you won't shut up!" He shouted, exasperated.

"What's that..." the man exclaimed in horror, looking around wildly.

A buzz familiar to Sam's experience filled the room, and Teal'C and Jack were suddenly there in the room with them.

The other two men jumped to their feet, but Teal'C quickly zatted them just as Jack stepped over and zatted Sam's interrogator. As the three crumpled to the floor in zatnikatelled misery, Teal'C made quick work of tying them up.

"Are you okay?" Jack was gently freeing her arms and hesitantly touching the bleeding scratches.

"I'm fine, really," Sam assured him. The worry lines between her eyes were quickly fading, but just thinking about the danger she'd been in moments ago did something to Jack. Jack pulled her against him gratefully and held on with all his strength.

"I was so worried," Jack breathed fervently.

Sam was hugging him back, hard, and Jack could now feel how scared she'd been. He didn't think he could love her any more than he already did, but he was being proven wrong. She was so precious to him.

Teal'C had been searching around the room, and now came up to the two, watching their reunion affectionately.

"Colonel Carter, I am very glad to see you are unharmed."

"Thank you, Teal'C." Her voice was muffled against Jack's shoulder from which she had not moved.

"O'Neill, I found this phone number and letter by the radio over there." He handed Jack two slips of paper.

"Good work, T. Let's get back to the SGC and get this phone number traced to find out who's behind this. Yo, Thor buddy, beam us up," Jack announced into his Asgard stone with a satisfied grin.

"I've always wanted to say that," he confessed to his teammates as a flash of light removed them from the cabin.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6Vendetta

"_Colonel Carter, I am very glad to see you are unharmed."_

"_Thank you, Teal'C." Her voice was muffled against Jack's shoulder from which she had not moved._

"_O'Neill, I found this phone number and letter by the radio over there." He handed Jack two slips of paper._

"_Good work, T. Let's get back to the SGC and get this phone number traced to find out who's behind this. Yo, Thor buddy, beam us up," Jack announced into his Asgard stone with a satisfied grin._

"_I've always wanted to say that," he confessed to his teammates as a flash of light removed them from the cabin._

* * *

After their successful rescue of Sam, SG1 sat around Thor's table on his ship, pushing disgusting little squares of Asgard nutritional supplements around on their plates. Thor couldn't eat, although not for the same reasons as the Earthlings, and he paced the bridge restlessly instead. The five friends didn't talk much, other than Thor's several attempts to express his consternation at the hostile way in which many of Earth's inhabitants seemed to be receiving the news about the Stargate program. 

Thor dropped the four off at the SGC after explaining he had some pressing matters to attend to in his own galaxy. Sam felt uneasy about going home after all that had happened, so she was staying on base for the night until a security team had a chance to set up a guard around her house. Daniel had gone home to Sarah.

Teal'C and Sam had retired to their respective quarters by the time Jack found himself pacing the Gate room, staring at the Stargate, trying to assure himself that Earth would eventually make an amiable adjustment to the existence of an accessible galactic community.

The Gate stared back at him, its imposing presence mutely reminding him of how much his life had changed since he'd entered the Stargate for the first time. He allowed himself the liberty of reliving that first time he'd stepped through the watery halo, more than half convinced he was stepping through to his death. His stomach tightened at the memory.

Somehow he'd survived that first incredible encounter with the universe beyond Earth. The things he'd experienced since that fateful mission had changed him in more ways than he could begin to understand, even now. He found himself staring back in awe at the metal ring that had changed everything.

"Jack?"

Her voice startled him both in its unexpectedness and its proximity. He jumped and turned.

"Thought you'd be asleep by now," he returned as Sam reached him and sat down by his feet. He shifted and sat down with her on the edge of the ramp.

"I tried...I just keep going over and over what those men were saying while I was captured," she sighed in reply. "At first, I thought Hansen sent them, but now I don't think so. They weren't just hired to do his dirty work. They had their own agenda. All this is just so overwhelming. I thought people would be thrilled to find out about the Stargate, just like I was. I can't believe..." she tapered off, lost and sad.

"A lot of them are, Sam. Thrilled about the whole thing, I mean. The others will come to accept it in time. Earth is a complicated place with a lot of different points of view. Very few of the planets we've been to are as diverse as this one. We just need to give folks time."

"And meanwhile? Should we all hire bodyguards? You aren't safe either, nor is Teal'C, after the two of you became public figures on those talk shows."

"I'm not worried."

"Well, I am. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. Please be careful, Jack." Sam stood up. "I'm going to try and get some sleep now."

"Good." Jack stood up and stepped close to her so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her firmly. Sam could feel the unspoken relief in the insistent pressure of his arms. He was looking at the scratches on her arms now, she noticed, at the angry welts she'd received while being abducted.

"I'm okay," she reassured him with a smile.

"I'm glad." Jack reluctantly released her, although his eyes still remained locked on hers.

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night."

* * *

_Three months later_

Sam frowned at the earrings she had chosen and tossed them aside. She continued rummaging through her jewelry box for something just right for the outfit she was wearing to Daniel and Sarah's wedding. The years of combat boots and fatigues had done their damage and she felt a mite awkward now when dressing up.

With a sigh of frustration, she grabbed her plain but pretty pearl solitaires and put them on, refusing to look in the mirror lest she removed yet another pair of earrings from her red and aching earlobes. She grabbed a cashmere sweater in case the church was chilly and ran down the hall to the living room.

"Ready?" Jack stood with easy agility as she came jogging into the room. She made no effort to mask the gasp of approval that flew out of her mouth upon seeing him. It just wasn't fair how fabulous he looked in a tux.

"Was that a good sound or a bad sound?" Jack teased, knowing with smug arrogance he'd managed to impress her.

"Jack, you look..." she suddenly felt embarrassed at her speechlessness.

"Fantastic, Sam." he finished for her, a huge smile of approval lighting his features as he returned her stare. "You look fantastic. Uh oh. We'd better go right now or we're going to be late."

They drove down the busy streets of Colorado Springs, weaving their way past the construction at the airport. In fact, it seemed as if half the city was under construction or reconstruction. The Stargate had been raised from the depths of Cheyenne Mountain last month to be installed in the center of Colorado Springs, plunging this city into the international spotlight in a way nobody could have dreamed of six months ago.

Another, more ominous change was just as dramatic. The city was full of armed guards, a very visible force, to protect against the still threatening survivalist groups that were growing at an unprecedented rate around the world. Not visible was the satellite protection grid and the two X-303's keeping watch over the city from Earth's orbit. More X-303's were under construction. Senator Hansen had managed to find a more positive outlet for his misgivings about the Stargate program by pouring his talent and resources into pushing a planetary defense program.

"Turn there," Sam directed Jack as they pulled even with the avenue the church was on.

"Aye aye, Captain," Jack responded.

"That's aye-aye, Colonel, you know. General. Sir." Jack pulled into the parking lot and stopped at the security checkpoint. The officer recognized the now famous explorers and waved them on.

Sam watched behind them as the next car was stopped for a full search. "So is this how it's going to be from now on, living our lives always wondering which terrorist extremist is plotting to get us?"

"Oh come on, Sam, it's getting better already. Forget about it, let's just go in there and enjoy Space Monkey's wedding."

His most charming smile flashed her direction as he exited the car and waited to walk into the church at her side.

The reception was in full swing at the swank hotel clubhouse when General Landry got up and began to say his goodbyes to those seated at his table. The man looked tired and pre-occupied, Jack thought, as he shook Landry's hand and bid him good night. He appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders and it tweaked Jack's curiosity. Business as usual? Or did the General know something he wasn't telling anyone?

"A word, sir," Jack asked quietly, following him outside where the music was less deafening. The sounds of the night around them were muted and almost soothing as General Landry turned to face Jack.

"Jack."

"You seem... concerned. Anything you can share?"

"Jack, The SGC received a bomb threat this afternoon."

"So? That's nothing new, is it?"

"No, although we've had more than our share of threats against the SGC offices just opened at the Stargate's new location. But this one. The threat appears to be the real thing this time, according to the bomb unit investigating this call. It wasn't against the SGC per say. It was a threat against..." General Landry looked around him, and then pulled Jack into a slow gait away from the building.

"It was a threat on Colonel Carter, and we're pretty sure it's the same goons who kidnapped her several months ago. They seem pretty angry that she got away, and they're claiming she's the devil."

"That's preposterous."

"Yeah, well, you realize that she, along with all of you, disappeared in a flash of light from their hideout. They can't explain it. So they're afraid of it."

"When were you going to tell Sam?" Jack asked next. His posture had become decidedly defensive.

"Uh, we weren't. I see no need to upset her. We've beefed up security around her house and she's being tailed everywhere she goes now. By the way, security around your house has been increased as well. Just so you know."

"Yeah," Jack sighed wearily, a familiar anxiety creeping back into his consciousness with renewed intensity. "Well, I guess that's the best route to take. Thanks for telling me sir. Good night."

Jack was suddenly in a hurry to make sure Sam didn't get out of his sight for very long. He jogged back into the hotel to find her and stick like glue to her side for the rest of the evening.

It was late, or more accurately, early in the wee hours of the morning, before Sam decided she was ready to go home. Jack and she walked out to the parking lot leaning on each other a bit from the combined effects of champagne and fatigue.

Jack drove Sam to her house, with the as yet undeclared idea that he would spend the night on her couch guarding the place. With this newest information from Landry, there was just no way he was leaving her alone.

They were a few streets away when both of them began to become aware of the sound of sirens. Soon the lights of several emergency vehicles became obvious above the trees.A fire truck came screaming around their car, heading the same direction they were. Jack's stomach tightened into a cold knot.

"What's going on?" Sam mused aloud. Jack unconsciously reached for Sam's hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Maybe we should just go to my place," he suggested.

"No, something's going on in my neighborhood and I want to know what," Sam objected. She began to pale as they drove down her street and it became increasingly apparent that the problem was at her own home. They were forced to stop about halfway down the block by a police barricade.

"Oh no," she whimpered. Sam jumped out of the passenger side of the car before Jack had even come to a complete stop and charged off down the street.

"Sam, wait!" Jack yelled in his most commanding voice, jamming the gear shift into park and jumping out to run after her. He caught her quickly and pulled her arm, jerking her to his side with more force than he had intended.

"Don't be stupid!" he growled harshly, more out of fear than anger, although Sam couldn't tell the difference. Outraged, she yanked her arm out of his grasp and tried to continue before she realized he was right and stopped. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. She refused to look at Jack, instead focusing her attention on the burning bungalow now within sight.

As she stood there, the anger on her features morphed into an incredible distress and sadness. Jack came up and stood next to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders, as he dialed the SGC with his other hand.

"General Landry, please. This is General O'Neill."

After a pause, Jack said emphatically, "I don't care if he's on the john, this is an emergency."

"Jack," Sam protested weakly.

"General, this is O'Neill. Carter and I are standing outside her house, which by the way, is burning to the ground as we speak."

"Yes sir. I'll keep an eye out for them."

"Roger that, five minutes."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Jack turned to Sam's questioning eyes.

"Landry hadn't heard about the fire. The SGC lost contact with their surveillance team on your street a few minutes ago. He doesn't want us to contact the fire and resuce personnel here at the site. Something about we don't know who to trust. An intercept team to pick you up and transport you back to base is on the way. We're to make contact in five minutes with Landry, and then every five minutes after that until you're secure at the SGC."

Sam looked like she was going into shock. "Why?" She asked tremulously, gesturing with a shaking hand at the remains of her house.

"Right now, let's get you out of here. There will be times for 'whys' later. Come on, Sam."

Jack pulled her into his grasp and held her against him protectively while scanning the area for the promised SGC team being sent to get them. He would send someone home in his car once the team secured Sam. It had suddenly occurred to him that they'd been out of clear sight of his car for a long enough time for it to possibly have been tampered with.

It had just as suddenly occurred to him that he was becoming paranoid, and for good reason.

"There they are," he gestured at two familiar SGC faces approaching in combat garb. Soon they were safely on their way to Cheyenne Mountain. The new offices just weren't a fraction as safe as the old, familiar rooms in the depths of the mountain, so they were to be kept there for the time being.

Inside the armored car, Sam burrowed deep into his arms and sat there silently, unmoving, her face hidden in his shirt, alarming Jack even more. He seemed to detect that his shirt was becoming increasingly damp, and her shoulders shook almost imperceptibly against his chest. He found himself pressing a comforting kiss, and then another, against her forehead.

How much more could happen?

TBC

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks a million to my reviewers! You have been so encouraging and full of great ideas to help me keep writing. I realize Sam is in the same position at the end of this chapter as she was at the end of the last chapter- Jack's arms- oh well... hehehe_

_Since the last chapter I have done a lot of driving, and tourist-ing -is that a word- a bit of it through the outer bands of Hurricane Dennis last week! So I haven't written for a few days while I rested..I'm VERY glad to be home:)_


	7. A Solution for Sam

_Author's Notes: Here is Chapter Seven, the final chapter of the story. In a story line like this it is virtually impossible to formulate all the possibilities so I have left a few up to the reader's imagination. You can fill in the blanks as you prefer! Thanks for reading along._

Senator Hansen paced outside the Oval Office, waiting for the President to be ready to see him. He hadn't asked for this meeting, and he was a bundle of nervous energy as he imagined all the different scenarios that could have precipitated the President's request.

Perhaps the President wished to commend him for his efforts on the Planetary Defense Plan.

Hansen smiled proudly.

Maybe he'd somehow found out he'd contacted those survivalist goons who had kidnapped Colonel Carter.

Hansen had tried to call off the idea as soon as he realized he was dealing with a group who were a few fries short of a happy meal. He'd only meant to get Carter's attention with a few threats, not actually kidnap her. Nobody had been more surprised than he when the group of wackos had actually gone ahead on their own with the kidnapping.

Hansen began to sweat.

Maybe the President was still having second thoughts about having moved the Stargate. That had been Hansen's idea too, and in spite of Presidential opposition, Hansen had walked his dogs off drumming up support for his plan. He'd convinced everyone he possibly could that such a move was essential to the security of the planet.

It was, too, Hansen told himself again. Who knows what went on in that mountain, out of the sight and the knowledge of the public eye. This way, everything that happened through the Gate was open to scrutiny. What better way to protect Earth?

Hansen sat down and untied and retied his shoes.

President Bransen's aide opened the door and leaned out into the hall.

He stood again suddenly, a chill running up his spine.

"Senator, the President is ready for you now," the aide said in a serious voice.

Hansen jumped up and walked very deliberately into the regally appointed office to face the music.

"Senator Hansen, thank you for coming on such short notice. It has come to my attention that several of your remarks at your rally last week were, shall we say, less than accurate."

"To which remarks are you referring?" Hansen finally asked in a tense voice after a long uncomfortable silence which the President didn't seem inclined to break.

"You made reference in your speech, and I quote, that 'the Stargate is a like a blinking signal light alerting aliens to our presence, making it easy for them to attack Earth.' "

Bransen gave an odd little snort.

"You also said that the Stargate program is a threat to world security and should be shut down. You went on to say that the United States Government is hiding even more sinister information and if the American people knew what was really going on in Cheyenne Mountain, 'your blood would run cold.'"

Bransen looked up from the paper in his hands at this point, pinning Hansen with a look of disgust.

"Well, when you read it like that, it sounds...hey, you're taking my statements out of context! That's not exactly what I meant when I said..."

"Retract these statements, Senator."

"Are you ordering me?" Hansen asked, outraged.

"I'm asking you. Retract these statements publicly within the next 48 hours. If you cooperate, I'll see it as a another reason why I should appoint you to the new Stargate Program Executive Committee based in Colorado Springs."

"Step down from the Senate?" Hansen extrapolated.

"Yes. This would be a permanent appointment, Senator. You, along with a number of others who I will appoint, will develop Earth's policies for all things to do with the Stargate. Subject to this office's final approval or veto, of course. And given the global importance of this program, your influence would be far greater there than here in Washington, I dare say. You wanted a say in how intergalactic relations are handled...here's your chance. Colorado Springs will be the most important city on the planet within the year."

Hansen straightened with a prideful grin.

"Am I to be the chairman?" Hansen asked .

"Your influence will be very significant, Senator, whether or not you are chairman. However, I have asked General Landry to serve in that capacity and he has agreed. This office feels the chairmanship needs to remain military. Landry is the most qualified military officer we have to serve in this capacity. I'm sure you would agree."

Hansen didn't look like he agreed, but neither did he contest the President's decision. A bit deflated, he said, "I'll prepare the retractions for the press conference. When should I be ready?"

"By noon, sir."

"Done."

Hansen left the Oval Office with a lot to think about.

Sam wandered listlessly through the charred rooms of her once beautiful cottage. The fire personnel had managed to save the basic structure of the house, although the roof was mostly gone, but nothing of her personal belongings remained undamaged. She blinked back the stubborn tears that would not leave her alone and looked back at the curb, where her security escort from the SGC sat waiting for her. She started to wave, but stopped when she realized the officer was asleep.

"Some fine security," she remarked to herself. A few more minutes of poking through the wreckage of her home satisfied her that there was basically nothing worth retrieving. A tear escaped in spite of her efforts.

She wiped her sooty hands off on the back of her jeans as she worked her way to the front of the house, still peering left and right as she walked towards the door. A charred picture frame caught her eye and she pulled it out of the ashes.

It was the picture Jack had given her of she and her Dad.

No longer able to hold back, she began to sob uncontrollably while she attempted to wipe away the scorch marks. Finally able to see the image clearly, she stuffed the frame into her hand bag and ran to the waiting car. The sleepy young soldier behind the wheel jerked awake as she got in.

"Take me back to Cheyenne Mountain," she ordered shakily. He nodded, and with a sympathetic glance in her direction, did as she had requested.

Hansen strutted into his first meeting of the Stargate Program Executive Committee and immediately sat down on the nearest chair to recover from the shock of seeing not only General Landry in attendance, but General O'Neill as well. O'Neill and Hansen exchanged a wary glance as Landry called the meeting to order.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the inaugural meeting of S.P.E.C. Thank you for your commitment to a task that I believe is the most important job on the planet at this time. We have been commissioned to oversee all aspects of the Stargate Program with a primary objective of keeping Earth secure. As I look around the room, I can't think of a group of people better suited for such a task than yourselves. Let me introduce..."

As Landry went around the room, touting each person's experience and credentials, Jack continued to shoot evil looks at Hansen, who was eager to return the favor.

"General Jack O'Neill is our foremost expert on the Stargate, having served as the leader of the program's premiere off-world team and then as leader of the entire program..."

Hansen scowled.

"Senator Gilbert Hansen has graciously agreed to serve on this committee, bringing his vast public awareness skills to this table. As an experienced Senator used to dealing with a myriad of controversial issues, Mr. Hansen will..."

Jack's face darkened like a summer storm cloud.

"...in conclusion, in additon to our other resolutions, this committee authorizes, beginning today, the formation of a special force of security who will protect at all times the Stargate and its surrounding facilities here in Colorado Springs by using any and all means necessary to achieve the purpose of preserving the safety of the Stargate and the lives of the personnel serving herein."

A new chapter had begun for the planet Earth.

A new era had begun for the city of Colorado Springs.

Jack dialed Sam's cell as soon as he was out of the meeting and back on the road. They hadn't seen each other in over a week, not since the fire. Jack had been finishing up his obligations in Washington DC, preparing for a permanent move home to the Springs to serve on the newly formed SPEC, while Sam had been dealing with the much darker task of salvaging what she could from her ruined home and finding a new place.

They'd talked a few times, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Sam, it's Jack," he said as soon as she picked up.

"Are you in town?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'm back for a while. A long while. Where are you?"

"I'm at the old SGC, staying in the VIP quarters for now." Sam's voice sounded low and worn.

"Can I come pick you up?"

"I'd like that."

"Meet me at ground level in about ten minutes. Can't wait to see you, Sam."

"Same here. See you."

She sounded about as down as he'd ever heard her, Jack thought as he hung up. He mentally reviewed all she'd been through these past several months. Out of all of them, the disclosure had turned out to be hardest on her. His mind raced for a way to cheer her up as he drove towards the mountain.

An idea then came to him, just like a lightbulb hanging over his head.

Yeah.

Sweet.

Jack drove faster, now anxious to meet up with Sam and put his plan into action. But first he'd need to make a few phonecalls to get permission...

* * *

"What?" 

"Just do it. I'm taking you shopping this afternoon and that's final. Listen, the SGC is footing the bill until your insurance kicks in."

Sam began to smile finally, really smile.

"Anything I need?"

"That's what Landry said."

"Well, okay then. It's his nickle."

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Jack!"

"Yeah, Sam," came the subservient reply.

"I'm ready to go sailing now."

Sam came around to the front of the RV to where Jack sat in a canvas deck chair, looking out over the pristine white sand all around them. She pointed at a small sunfish perched on the edge of a turquoise ocean. Sam was dressed in a newly purchased hot pink bathing suit, huge sunglasses, floppy pink hat with a flower perched saucily on the rim, an old T shirt of Jack's, and blindingly white new tennis shoes.

"Yes master," Jack answered teasingly. He stood and stretched and they made their way out to the little boat.

"I've got the rudder," she said. "I like to decide where we go."

"No surprise there," Jack answered, unfurling the sail.

The ocean was choppy but not rough, and the breeze was perfect. Both were soon slouched on the deck of the small craft, drinking in the glorious feel of a good sail.

"I don't want to go back," Sam sighed.

"You don't have to any time soon. I knew you'd like it. All the comforts of home, and more." Jack chuckled. "Driving that R.V. through the Gate was a real rush."

"Setting up a research station here was Landry's idea, I heard. I'm sure I can find lots to research. The rest of the team arrives tomorrow, including Daniel and Sarah. Of course, you're still needed on Earth, Jack, at least until we get through all the rough stuff still going on back there," Sam sighed in reply.

"It'll all work out. It has been a rough beginning. But it's going to be okay."

The serene look on his face and his calm matter assured Sam that it would, indeed be okay. Humans are tremendously adaptable, she acknowledged to herself. They would quickly adapt to the new perspective the Stargate had forced upon them, she had no doubt.

And while they were adjusting, she would enjoy this lovely little tropical planet, millions of light years from Earth, where the beaches went on forever.

_The end._


End file.
